


Quizzes, Burnt Toast and Frogs

by iamgeekshit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, In which Hange is an eccentric professor, Married Life, Not me projecting onto Pieck, PikuHan, They are so in love, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgeekshit/pseuds/iamgeekshit
Summary: Since the semester started, Hange hasn't had much time to spend with their wife. Now that it's the weekend, they finally have some time together. Just a one-shot of these two being cute to ease the pain that is the Attack on Titan manga.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith (mentioned), Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Quizzes, Burnt Toast and Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> New favourite ship ya'll. Hope you enjoy it.

It was a quiet autumn evening. Pieck was busy finishing up the week’s commissions. Being a stay-at-home artist, she spent most of her days at her desk in the living room. It was a comfortable space to work in and the window let in sunlight and fresh air, which is why it was her favourite spot. There was no sunlight streaming in today though. Grey clouds hung thick and low in the sky and the breeze carried the smell of rain. Hange’s favourite weather. Pieck wondered when her partner would be home.

As if on cue, the sound of the door opening could be heard. Pieck rose from her desk headed towards the apartment door to greet Hange. “Hey love,” she said as she took their bag and placed it on the side table. “How was work?”

Hange wrapped their arms around Pieck and kissed the top of her head. “Nothing special. Just tired.”

“Go rest on the couch. I’ll make you some tea, hmm?”

“Thanks. I’d like that.”

Pieck hurried off to the kitchen to put the kettle on. The kitchen was attached to the living room, so she could see Hange collapsing onto a sofa. Judging by Hange’s demeanor, they were worn-out. Usually they would ask Peick about her day before going on a ramble about theirs. Pieck knew a nice cup of chamomile would help them feel better. Once the kettle boiled she carefully poured the hot water into two mugs with a teabag each. She placed both mugs onto a tray and headed towards her partner. 

In the living room Hange was quietly curled up on the sofa, dozing. Pieck tried her best not to wake them up but to no avail. The professor sprung awake the moment their wife stepped past the kitchen boundary. After muttering thanks they took a mug and sipped on it, not moving from their position on the couch. Pieck joined them. The couple sat in silence for a while, admiring the view out the window. Wind had started to blow stronger and brown leaves flew in the air. Daylight was dimming. The clouds darkened, threatening to burst.

Hange was the first to speak up. “Nice weather. Might rain soon.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m missing the summer.”

They chuckled and wrapped an arm around their wife, pulling her close and burying their nose in her soft hair. 

“Do you have any work to do?” Pieck asked.

“Hmm? What kind of work?”

“University work, dumbass.”

“Oh,” Hange scratched the back of their head, grinning. “Just some quizzes to grade. Other than that I’m free for the weekend.”

“That’s fantastic,” Pieck mumbled, cuddling closer. “We haven’t had much time to spend together since the semester started.”

Her comment hurt Hange a little. They were teaching biology at the university this semester, in addition to their research work. While it was true Hange was always busy, they had not realized how little time they had spent with their wife.

The couple had spent the rest of the Friday curled up together, chatting about everything and anything. It was Hange who did the most of the talking. When energetic enough (which was most of the time, mind you), Hange would endlessly rattle on about something they were hyper fixated on. 

At least they’ve gotten their energy back, Pieck thought to herself as Hange explained the link between evolution and human behaviour with excessive detail. 

That night they ordered pizza at Pieck’s request and watched an old war movie Hange was obsessing about. When they were not chattering on about biology, they would talk about history. It was a discussion Pieck could actually contribute to, since she herself loved researching about history and warfare. She would often watch war movies with her father. Every time she pointed out historical inaccuracies her father would joke about her being a soldier in her past life. Pieck didn’t believe in past lives and reincarnation, but it was fun to think she and Hange were lovers on the battlefield. Maybe they were comrades, maybe enemies on opposing sides. 

Once the credits started to roll in Pieck sat up and stretched. “Well I’m going to bed now. You coming?”

“I’ll be there in a while. Those quizzes won’t grade themselves.”

Pieck smiled and ruffled her partner’s hair. “Don’t stay up too late, love. You’ve got the whole weekend, remember.”

*

Pieck woke up with a jolt. How long had she overslept? She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. The clock on her nightstand read 9:02 AM, thirty-two minutes past her usual waking time. Unlike her partner, Pieck had a very strict sleeping schedule which she liked to follow, even on weekends. As she began to get out of bed, she felt a hand tugging at her wrist.

“Mmm, stay. It's the weekend,” Hange’s voice called out, raspy and laced with sleep. Pieck sighed as she crawled back under the covers. The firm, muscular arms of her partner wrapped around, pulling her to their chest. Hange was wearing nothing but boxers and a sports bra. 

“Finished grading,” they breathed.

“What?”

“I’m done with grading.” 

“No way love. How long did you stay up?”

“Dunno. I’m tired.”

Pieck shifted her position to see Hange’s face. Their dark eyes were half-open. “You didn’t have to stay up so late, love. You had the whole weekend,” she said.

“Wanted to spend it with you,” Hange mumbled sleepily. 

Pieck chuckled, shaking her head. “You’re a dumbass, but an adorable dumbass.”

“You know it darling.”

Pieck kissed her partner’s forehead. “I’m off to make breakfast. Don’t sleep in too late.”

* 

Ten minutes after the clock struck ten, Hange entered the combined living room-kitchen dressed and showered. Their brown hair was damp and tied up in its usual ponytail. They were wearing a black turtleneck sweater tucked into jeans. 

“I’m up,” Hange announced.

“Just in time,” Pieck said. She was at her desk typing away on her laptop, which was connected to a graphic tablet. “I’m about to send the commissions.” 

“That means we’ll both have the day to each other then!” Hange exclaimed happily as they pulled out a box of cereal from the cupboard.

“Cereal? Really? Have some proper breakfast for once, love.” 

“I like cereal.”

“Who’s going to eat all the toast you bought then? I certainly can’t finish it all.”

Pieck was referring to a recent shopping incident. She had texted Hange to get bread from the supermarket on their way home from university. When Pieck had said ‘bread’ she meant plain sliced bread for toast. Hange didn’t understand what kind of bread Pieck had meant, so they got all the different kinds of bread loaves the supermarket sold. As a result, their pantry was now full of brown, white, multi-grain, and other loaves. 

Hange hesitated, remembering the promise they had made to finish the bread. “Fine, I’ll have toast.”

Pieck turned to look out the window. Despite raining through the night, the sky was still gray. Cool gusts of wind swept by periodically, carrying autumn leaves and pieces of paper along with them. She was shaken out from her thoughts by Hange, who sat down on the sofa near the desk, carrying a plate of partially-burnt toast. “We should go on a walk later today, hmm?”

“I don’t know, love. It might rain,” Pieck responded, not looking away from the window.

“Efen betteh!” Hange sputtered with a mouthful of toast. “The foggies’ll be out!”

“You’re a fully grown adult Hange.”

Hange quickly swallowed the toast. “Adults can like frogs too, Pieck.”

“I meant you’re old enough to know not to eat with your mouth full.”

“Oops.” They wiped their mouth. “Sorry, won’t do it again,” they said with an apologetic grin. 

Pieck turned to face Hange. “You’re adorable.” 

“Hell yeah I am.”

Pieck giggled. “You know what, let’s go for a walk. We can take an umbrella.” She hesitated before adding, “I kinda miss the frogs too.”

Hange’s face lit up. They quickly gobbled down the rest of their toast and carried their plate to the sink. Pieck got up to close the window. “Coats and an umbrella!” she reminded Hange who was already at the door. 

“Sorry!” 

Once the windows had been shut, the coats had been worn and the appliances switched off, Pieck met Hange at the entrance. They bowed and held the door open for Pieck. “Ladies first,” they said. 

“Well I’m flattered,” Pieck said as she took Hange’s hand once the door had been locked. “I thought chivalry was dead.”

Hange squeezed her hand and leaned in. “I’m willing to bring it back for you,” they whispered into her ear.

Pieck flushed a bright pink. They had been together for more than a decade yet Hange never failed to make her feel like a love-struck teenager again. Pieck’s mind brought up fond memories of when they were young. 

They had first met in highschool. Back then, Hange would help Pieck with science homework and in return Pieck would let Hange play on her Wii. Since their family couldn’t afford to buy a console, Hange would sneak into Pieck’s room to play on hers. And even when they didn’t feel like gaming, they would still visit to hang out. Much had happened during those late hours in Pieck’s room. From late-night studying to make out sessions, it was a wonder they were never caught. 

Hange broke Pieck out of her trance. “What’re you thinking about?” 

“Oh nothing,” said Pieck. “Just remembering highschool.”

“Remember when we snuck out to the convenience store and spent all our allowances?”

“With Erwin and Levi?”

Hange laughed. “Who else?”

Pieck joined them in laughter. “I miss those days. We should meet up with them someday. I haven’t seen them since their wedding day.”

“They’re newly-weds. Definitely too busy to see us,” Hange remarked. “Especially Levi. He won’t let us in until he’s done moving.”

“Levi’s worried you might ruin his new house,” Pieck joked. “He still hasn’t forgiven you for the experiments on his sofa.”

“Hey! Erwin was part of them too!”

“He’s his husband.”

“And I’m his best friend! He should forgive me first.”

“I swear, me and Levi are the only sane ones.” Pieck shook her head. “Erwin may look sensible, but he too gets too roped up in your mischief.” 

“My wife is saying such things? I’m offended,” said Hange, voice laced with fake hurt. 

“Oh shut up,” Pieck chimed. “We’re at the park.”

The couple walked through the black metal gates of the local park. It was a large plot of land surrounded by trees and had a cemented path running through it. It was a boring place for a child so if you wanted some peace, it was the perfect place to catch some fresh air. It was frequented by elderly people, tired parents and the occasional teenager in need of a break. 

Pieck breathed in the cool, wet air. The smell of rain was still there. She had promised herself she would spend more time outside instead of the same old desk. While it felt nice to get out, she desperately missed the sunlight. 

“There!” Hange pointed. Pieck turned to see what her partner was excited about. 

“It’s just a puddle.”

Hange grinned. “For you it’s just a puddle. For me it’s a whole aquarium of creatures to study.”

Pieck paused. “It might have frogs. Let’s check it out.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hange ran to the puddle like a little kid.

Pieck followed behind them, smiling to herself. Hange’s curiosity matched a child’s. They would probe into anything eye-catching, be it a small puddle or a bacteria sample at their lab. Their eccentric nature made them stand out wherever they went. The neighborhood children would often run up to them whenever they happened to pass by. Hange would answer all their questions eagerly, earning themself the title ‘the scientist next-door’. 

Pieck stood over Hange’s shoulder as they investigated the puddle. “Doesn’t seem to be anything here,” Hange muttered softly, eyes narrowed. “Maybe I was too loud and scared them away.” 

“Aw love, don’t say that,” Pieck consoled. “It’s a shallow rain puddle. I don’t think you’ll find any critters in there.”

“Hmm. You’re right.”

Pieck held out her hand. “Wanna check out the next one?” 

Hange took it and the couple continued on the track, stopping periodically to check out the puddles.

*

After their walk, the couple decided to eat lunch at the diner nearby. It was a small, cosy place Pieck and Hange frequented often when they had the time.

“Pieck.”

Pieck looked up from her salad. “Hm?”

“Today was fun.”

“Everyday is fun with you, love.” 

Hange hesitated, chewing on their lip. “Even when I’m home late? Or when I mess up?”

Their words took Pieck by surprise. Nonetheless, she gave an encouraging smile. “Even then.”

Hange chuckled softly, their head hung low. “Sorry for not spending much time with you.”

“Oh love.” Pieck reached across the table and took her partner’s hand. Her voice was soft. “Don’t apologize. We’ve both got busy schedules.”

The professor gazed up to look at their wife. “I didn’t realize how much I missed you until today.”

“The semester’s taking a toll on you huh?” Pieck said with an expression of understanding. 

“Never thought teaching would be this tiring.”

“Tell you what.” Pieck squeezed Hange’s hand. “Let’s go on a nice vacation during the holidays. A place near the beach. You can forget all about university there.”

“A beach? What about a rainforest? There’ll definitely be frogs there.”

“Oh no. Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm quite new to writing so I'd love feedback. Say hi to me on Tumblr. My user is iamgeekshit.
> 
> I'm a full-time Hange simp but writing this fic made me fall for Pieck. They're both just so cute. This ship really needs more content.


End file.
